The mermaids power
by WowIhateMasseffect3
Summary: Rikki finds a mysterious girl in the moon pool using powers, what's wierd is that she has a locket, but Cleo, Emma and Rikki still have theirs, where did she get it from?
1. Starting

**Thank god I don't have to do American based story's anymore, it doesn't feel right typing "mom", Im making this story K+ because I acidently click on a M based story and got scarred for life, I am now addicted to this show so ill be upset if no one else is D': I wanna make it clear if you are reading this Lauren ill make you regret it. Haven't wrote anything in awhile, thought I might get of my butt and do somthing for the rest on summer. I really don't like adding new characters in storys but its the only one I could of think of.**

**I have a youtube channel - MrLolomatic :)**

* * *

><p><em>Rikki's café<em>

Cleo, Bella and Rikki were sitting at a table in the corner, they were all looking at a "moon map", "Theres going to be a full moon shortly" Cleo said, hands shaking, Bella was looking as concerned as Cleo but Rikkin was starring into space looking bored "hey, Rikki" Cleo poked Rikki trying to get her attention "I know you don't wanna be here but were waiting for Lewis" Cleo reminded her as Rikki groaned "Why here, why not the moon pool" she said with a complaining attitude, "Zane isn't here, neither is Sophie so calm down" but just as Bella said that, a familiar person with red hair walked in, Rikki was going to explode and got her hand ready, Cleo slapped her hand "No powers!", Rikki groaned again, "Ill meet you guys later, im going to the moon pool" she left in a stroppy mood, Bella and Cleo just shrugged.

_Moon pool_

Rikki entered the cave into the moon pool but stopped before she entered, there was a girl there sitting down looking at the water, she looked familiar, the girl stood up and pulled a glass out of her pocket and got water in it, with the wave of her hand the water turned into juice, Rikki was shocked and left the pool into the ocean, the girl looked up and sat down sighing.

**Rikki's POV**

_That girl looked really familiar, she diddn't even look our age, I need to tell the guy about this but I don't want to go back into the café., but looks like I have to_

_Rikki's café_

"So we'll come to mine on the full moon?" Cleo asked Bells who were still sitting in the exact same spot, "Hey loner" Cleo called out as I walked up to the table "Guys.." I started with "There was a-" a smash from Zane's office interrupted her as Sophie stormed out "The tatoo is perminant Zane, there no way to can remove it !" she shouted turning round to face him "That Tatoo's been there for ages!" he explained trying to make sure no one heard, _Rikki turned her head and looked at Zanes arm to find a tatoo with her name, she turned to face Cleo and Bella who look back at her _"If you not over her by now then your hopless!" she shouted leaving the café, Zane sighed heavily turning around and seeing Cleo, Bella and Rikki sitting at the table, he walked quickly to his office., "So were was I, I started off, oh yeah, I saw this girl at the moon pool, she had..mermaid powers" I explained, "Did you see what this girl looked like?" Cleo questioned, "Yeah she was blonde, but looked REALLY familiar like, Ive seen her before but not up front"I awkwadly tryed to explain,

_But as I finished speaking the same girl from the moon pool walked in and ordered a drink, _"That's her" I wispered to the girls, as they looked at her, the girl turned around looked at us, and looking shocked quickly left the café, "Did..anyone seem to notice what she was wearing?" Cleo asked stirring her drink, me and Bella looked up, "She was wearting the locket that Zane got you Rikki" _"But how could that be possible?" I thought to myself, I got up and forgot about Cleo and Bella and ran home._

_I came into my room and opened up a draw to find my necklass still there, I opened up my phone and sent Cleo a text._

**To: Cleo  
>From: Rikki<strong>

**My necklass is still in my room, how is that possible?**

* * *

><p><strong>To: Rikki<br>From: Cleo**

**Idk but mines still here, I phoned Em, she still has hers  
><strong>

**Meet me at the moon pool**

* * *

><p><strong>Cleo's POV<strong>

_I was waiting for Rikki to show up with Bella when she emerged from the water, _"The couldn't possibly be 4 necklass's can there?" Rikki asked getting out the pool and drieing herself off, and walkig to where Cleo and Bella sat, "What about ms Chatham, she may know?" Cleo explained, "Who's Ms Chatham?" Bella asked curiously, "She's this old woman who helped us with the full moon", "Should we go find her?" Rikki proposed, "Yeah, it's the only way to get answer, _Just as I said that my phone rung, It was Lewis._

* * *

><p><strong>Hopefully people still read these and it won't be a waste of time<strong>


	2. The girl

**Trying to write this while my sister is bugging me, she pretends shes from southern England, when were not so she says "Mum.." and im like GOD DAMNIT WERE NOT SOUTHERNERS!, so anyways, the full moon in the story can give the girls new powers, if you don't get it then, sorry D': as for my spelling remeber that im 14 not 16, so my vocab sucks!**

* * *

><p><em>"It's Lewis"<em>

"Im fine Lewis" Cleo answered as Rikki and Bella stood impationtly, well not Bella, but Rikki, "Ill see you later okay? love you too" Cleo hung up and dragged Bella and Rikki out of the café.

_Cleo, Rikki and Bella walked to the pier to find Ms Chatham, _"Girls, It's been awhile" The old woman said as the girls aproached "Ms Chatham, we have a problem" Ms Chatham looked over the horizon, "Theres a girl, and the girl has mermaid powers, but she is wearing Rikki's locket, but Rikki still has her locket" Ms Chatham looked at Cleo, "you'll find out all you need at the full moon tomorrow", Bella looked confused, "Guys! full moon, girl!" Bella shouted, "We need to find her and warn her!" Bella explained, "But are we sure she's a mermaid" Cleo asked Rikki, "I saw her at the pool using powers!" Rikki said, as she jumped into the lake, followed by the girls.

_Moon pool_

The 3 girls poped their heads above the water, the girl indeed was there. Rikki went first to the edge of the pool, the girl turned around startled by Rikki, "Who are you?" Rikki asked, "Im Megan" she said, "Your a mermaid?" Rikki asked, the girl nodded, "Where did you get that locket?" she asked yet another question, the girl looked down, and back up, her face went pale, "Hello? I asked you a question" Rikki said as Cleo and Bell emerged, The girl shook her head, "The full moon is coming tomorrow" she said in reply to Rikki's question, "You'll find out where I got it after the full moon" as the girl dived over the girls into the ocean leaving the girls shocked


	3. The picture, the guy and the girls

**Im writing this while doing art homework, yes summer still doing homework D':, my hands are covered in chalk dust ect. As soon as I wrote the last 2 chapters I got 20 emails from people, favourited story's :D.**

* * *

><p><em>Cleo's house<em>

Cleo was sitting on her bed holding her locket, she opened it to see the green gem inside, Emmas had a blue gem while Rikki's had red. Cleo though to herself _What's so different about the girl's locket and Rikki's? and why is tonights full moon so important? _she wondered, she texted Rikki to come by her place with the locket.

**1 hour later  
><strong>

"Alright im here" Rikki said storming into Cleo's room, "Why do you need my locket?" she asked kneeling on her bed, "Well" Cleo started to explain, "Maybe to your locket has somthing to do with the full moon tonight", Rikki facepalmed herself "No, I bet is itsn't" she said with attitude, "Like, when your's and Bella's crystals touched and caused a blackout" she explained further, but at the moment someone ran into Cleo's room. It was Lewis. "Lewis!" Cleo and Rikki shouted, "I got your text about the locket, I did some research and the full moon tonight gives all of you new powers!" Lewis said running out of breath, and nearly colapsing on the floor, Cleo went to pick him up and Rikkia sat still on the bed, "Yeah thanks for helping Rikki" lewis pulled a face, "No problem" said Rikki starring at her nails not taking an interest, "So what do you mean by "New powers"" Cleo asked Lewis, "I don't know but, these powers are going to be strong," he said, Rikki stood up and paced around the room, "Diddn't that girl say somthing about the full moon", Lewis looked confused, "What girl?" he asked, "There was this girl at the café" Cleo explained "She look familiar", Lewis scratched his headm "Do you have a picture of her?" he asked, as Cleo pulled out her phone, (turns out she took a picture of her...:L) "That's her?" Lewis asked, as Cleo nodded, "She looks like..." Rikki turned around "Don't dare say familiar, we've had like 4 people say that now", "No she looks a bit like you Rikki" Lewis said, still breathing heavily, as Cleo look at the photo, "Oh yeah, I see that now!" Cleo smilied and Rikki looked disgusted, "What? your comparing me to someone else now?" she looked quite angry but Cleo had to calm her down, "What time does the moon rise?" Cleo asked, Lewis looked at his watch, "In 4 hours" he said, "Think we should go for a swim?" Rikki asked, Cleo nodded as all 3 left the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this chapter is short, im busy, but still atleast I gave you guys somthing! :D<strong>


	4. Timetravel and gems

**I woke up at 12:30 pm today, would I be called lazy? xD. I have around about 30ish emails for people asking me to write moar, so here we go I might even tell you who the girl is, but when I do remeber this is my story, if you don't like it, re-write is and add your own ending. 2018, 2032**

* * *

><p><em>Flashforward<em>

_It was the year 2032, the girl was standing by the moonpool, examining the rocks around it, the moon pool had repaired itself from Sophie, Zane and Ryan trying to destroy it, the girl looked at the wall and saw an electrical charge in the wall, she touched it and felt a tingel, she smiled as she used her powers on the wall which caused and explosion and a mass of wind flowing around, she fell on the ground. As she stood up she realized somthing was wrong she turned around and saw a blonde haired girl with a tail. It was a mermaid. The blonde haired girl spotted her and swam off, the girl turned around again and realized she went back in time._

_Present time_

Cleo, Rikki and Bella swam to the moon pool to find the find examining rocks again, Rikki was the first to speak "Why are you always looking at the rocks?" She asked but expecting no answer, the girl used her powers on the wall, "You can also heat things?" Rikki asked looking shocked, the girl nodded, Cleo starred at the wall "Why is there a big crater in the wall?" she really wanted to girl to answer, the girl shook her head and ran out the cave, diving into the water and swimming off, "We should follow her" Bella said, diving under with Rikki and Cleo following.

_Rikki's café_

The girls followed the other girl to Rikki's café, much to Rikki's I-don't-wanna-be-here groan the girl approached the counter where Sophie was and saw she had a necklass "Where'd you get the necklass" The girl said looking angry, "I don't know what your on about" reply'd Sophie with an evil grin, The girl turned and said "You wanna know why the cave in Mako has a crater? She stole a gem from there" Said the girl nearly shouted, Rikki looked furious "You what?" she shouted and Bella and Cleo held her arms, trying to stop her from casting powers, Sophie hated being accused of such things, and threw and cup of water at the girl, splashing Rikki at the same time, "Zane!" Rikki shouted at he ran out and pushed, both Rikki and the girl into the office,

In 10 seconds both the girls fell over and grew a tail, "Wait, she's a mermaid too?" Zane asked pointing at the girl, Sophie was banging on the door, "Zane what's going on in there?" Sophie demanded, Rikki and the girl rushed to get themselfs dry and Zane held the door, "Oh and by the way Im Megan" as Rikki nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>I may of said the girls name earlier but I forgot, so ermm just forget about that part :)<strong>


	5. Halfthe truth

**I am currently trying to write this while playing WoW, some girls got mad that the RP story went wrong and there raging. **

**If you diddn't like the time travel part Im sorry D':, It's magic!**

* * *

><p>After Rikki and Megan dried themselfs, the girls decided to leave the café as Sophie will try to exploit their secret.<p>

_Cleo's house_

Rikki, Bella , Cleo, and Megan were in Cleo's room. Bella was pacing while the others sat on either the floor or the bed, "What was that all about with Sophie" Cleo spoke up turning to face Megan, Megan sighed "You know when I was touching the wall in the moon pool?" The girls nodded, "There's a crystal missing from there, Sophie has it" She finished saying getting up and facing the mirror, "Why is the crystal so important to you?" asked Bella, "I mean the moon pool has been fine without it now surely?" the girls nodded, "No that crystal need to be back at the moon pool, it's the only wa-" she diddn't finish the rest of the word as Rikki stood up and walked to her, "The only way?" she asked

_Megan was in deep thinking, "Should I tell them who I am?" "Or would that brake time?" she kept saying in her head, she was shaking almost feeling scared,_

"Megan?" Rikki asked, looking stern, "The crystal is a key to time travel" Megan said biting her nails, the girls looked shocked, "Time travel?" Cleo asked looking curious, "Yeah, I mean If I could get the crystal and get in back to the moon pool..." she diddn't finish her sentance again, "Hello? you need to finish what you say!" Rikki yelled trying to get her attention, Megan turned and put her hands on Rikki's shoulders, "If you can get Zane to get the necklace off Sophie, ill tell you everything", "Everything? like what?" Bella asked, "About the locket, everything!" she almost yelled, as Rikki nodded and left the room, she knew she wanted to find out more.

* * *

><p><strong>Would of been longer but my brother won't allow me to play WoW and laptop at the same time.<strong>

**Will Rikki pursuade Zane to get the necklace? or will she take is by force? DUN DUN DUNN!**


	6. How to lie

**Im REALLY sorry, this chapter will come late. Im jacked full with important things to do, Ill just keep updating this chapter as it goes along, Ill maybe do it tomorrow as I am busy today.**

**Edit: Ill update this chapter as I go along so when I update this the first time, note that ill update it a second time for the rest maybe.**

**Around about 2 people have found out who Megan is, so don't read the review. If you do you'll get a slap bang spoiler in your face. ;)**

* * *

><p>Rikki and Megan headed to the café to find Zane talking to Sophie, he turns around and put a big smile on his face, Sophie on the other hand looks grumpy, she has had a crush on Zane ever since she met him but her heart melted when she found out Zane and Rikki were dating.<p>

"What are you donig here?" Sophie asked with a demanding tone, Rikki made her way over to Zane, wispered in her ear and dragged him and Megan into the office.

Zane was pushed on the couch to sit down as Megan and Rikki stood infront of him crossing their arms, "Where did Sophie get the necklace from?" Rikki asked as Megan paced around the room looking at things, "Necklace? Oh, I heard she got it from Mako or somthing." Zane reply'd as Megan picked somthing up and put it in her pocket, "Zane that necklass was straight from the moon pool" Rikki looked like she had mini-flames in her eyes, "And who told you that?" Zane asked adding emphasis on "That", Rikki turned around and nodded towards Megan, "So some kid from the streets told you a wierd story, if she told you that she must know the secret" Zane made a point tryig to make them cross minds, "I diddn't have to, she also shares the secret" Zane looked like he'd been smacked in the face.

"hen why does she have a loc-" Zane was interrupted, "She said she'd tell me when I get Sophies necklace, Zane looked confused, "How am I supposed to get it?" Zane asked, "I don't know, do what your best at: Lying" she turned and left the room along with Megan to go sit down and watch drama unfold.

* * *

><p><strong>End of part 1 - Chapter 6<strong>

**I will put part 2 in this chapter!, decided not to put violence in..:)**

* * *

><p><strong>Part 2: next chapter is the last one, so prepare!<strong>

Zane walked up to Sophie, she turned and smiled at Zane, "Sophie, that necklace.." he started, Sophie looked down and looked at her necklace, "Can I have it?" he asked, Sophie looked upset "Why do you want the necklace?"

Will walked into the café, and Sophie imidiatly ran to him "how was your week in Perth?" she almost screamed, Rikki and Megan had to put their fingers in their ears, "Err it was good I guess" Will shrugged, "Will can I speak to you" Zane asked pulling Will to one side, "I need that necklace Sophie has" Will looked confused, and Zane pointed to Rikki, and Rikki nodded at Will.

Will sensed somthing was up, "Soph I need the necklace!" he said to Sophie, Sophie looked confused still, "Why do you and Zane need this necklace so badly?" she put the hands on her hips, "Ill tell you later?" Will said as she took it off and dropped it into Wils hands, Will gave it to Zane, who gave it to Rikki, who gave it to Megan.

**The next chapter is the last,**


	7. Last details

**THIS...IS...IT! THE END OF: The mermaids power. ! :D, Haven't been on to update this for the last few days, I blame Ozzy (My friend)**

* * *

><p>It wasn't until Megan ran away with the necklace and jumped off the port until Rikki realized what happend and ran after her, Cleo tried running after Rikki but Zane stopped her.<p>

_Moon pool_

Megan was already at the moon pool casting her powers on the crystal necklass when she turned around and saw Rikki. Megan knew Rikki was angry as the water started bubbling, "Why did you run off?" she asked straight away, "The longer we wait the longer it takes" said Megan calmly touching the wall and a blue wave of lightning hit the wall.

The water in the moon pool started making tentacles as a portal opened and Megan handed a piece of paper to Rikki, "Read it, it's all you need to know" she smiled and jumped into the abyss which closed after contact.

Rikki looked at the piece of paper pulling a face at it, she opened and looked shocked.

_Rikki_

_About the necklace: Im from the future, the necklace is yours but in the future. My name is Megan but my last name cannot be said or else I will cause history to turn, in 1 hour go to the Café and speak to Zane..._

_Megan :)_

Rikki took off her necklace and starred at it and jumped into the pool to run to the café.

_Rikki's café_

Rikki went into the café and stormed into the office, to find Zane holding a picture. Of her.

* * *

><p>End of part 1<p>

**I made this into parts, diddn't have time to finish it. Please forgive me!**


End file.
